How Bad Can It Be?
by MissScarlet96
Summary: Lucy, desperately needing money to pay for her rent, accepts a job that Mira offered her. It looked like a simple job that Lucy, along with Natsu and Happy, would complete with no trouble. How wrong she was...suck at summary. NaLu.


It was a bright and beautiful day, the sky was blue, the clouds were white and fluffy and it was so peaceful and quiet in Magnolia.

BAM!

Well... except in a certain guild it wasn't quiet...

" Is that all you've got, fire freak? I expected more from you! "

" You're going down, you walking snowman! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp! "

" Bring it on then! "

Same old same old, in Fairy Tail everyone was drinking, laughing or talking, and two certain frenemies were at it again!

" I shouldn't be surprised. Those two will never stop, won't they? " said Lucy, the celestial wizard as she stared boredly at Natsu and Gray fighting each other.

" That's how it is in Fairy Tail! Erza or Master would have stopped them by now! " Mira said while washing the dishes. Lucy turned to her.

" That reminds me, where are they? "

" Erza's on a mission for a few days, she left for it yesterday and Master is at a meeting right now! " Mira answered.

" Hmm. " Lucy signed.

" Oh Lucy, how was your mission with Natsu yesterday? "

Hearing this, Lucy put her head on the counter and a gloomy aura surrounded her.

" I'm guessing not well? " Mira smiled nervously.

Lucy raised her head up, a depressed look on her face. " What can I say, our mission was to protect a village from some dangerous criminals that were wanted for stealing and murder! When we fought them, it was going well, until one of them started making fun of Natsu's hair color, and that led to destruction. " she rested her head back on the counter. " We defeated them but half of the village was destroyed... How the heck am I going to pay my rent if this continues on?! I don't think I can take anymore of this! " she started to freak out, holding her head and shaking.

" Lucy, I always knew you were a weirdo, but I never knew you were a freak too. " a blue cat told her sitting on the counter and eating fish.

" SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT! " Lucy roared and Happy freaked out and flew away.

" AAH! SAVE ME NATSUUUU! " he yelled.

" That little... I'm not a freak! Hmph " she gritted her teeth and turned around and sat on her seat, taking a deep breath.

" Hmm... Oh wait! Lucy, I think I have the perfect job for you! " Mira beamed and Lucy's eyes widened.

" Wait you do? Really?! " Her eyes shined bright with a hopeful smile on her face.

" Yup! And the best thing is that you won't fight! I think you're gonna like it! " Mira smiled.

" Oh thank you thank you thank you Mira! What would I do without you? " Lucy cried happily but then calmed down. " But what kind of job is it? " she asked.

Mira took out a paper and gave it to Lucy. " Here it is! "

Lucy took it and began reading it.

* * *

" Alright! I'm all fired up for this! " Natsu raised his fist up at the sky, a wide grin on his face.

" Aye! " Happy jumped up in the air, a big smile on his face. Lucy only smiled and sweatdropped.

Natsu then remembered something. " Oh yeah. " He turned towards Lucy and asked " You never told us what was the mission. "

" Oh, I guess I forgot. " Lucy scratched the back of her head nervously.

Natsu smirked. " You're such a weirdo. You should stop daydreaming and get ready for some action because I am ready! "

" Aye, sir! "

" Sorry to disappoint you guys, but we won't have to fight on this mission. " Lucy said, leaving Natsu and Happy confused.

* * *

" So let me get this straight, we have to take care of some dog while their owner is at work?! "

" Yup, that's right. " Lucy said calmly. Natsu, however, wasn't calm.

" Are you kidding me, why do we have to take care of some dog, it's a waste of time! Can't anyone else take care of it? " Natsu sounded pissed off.

" Natsu don't be rude! I wanted a simple job without you destroying anything, plus I need the money! " Lucy scowled. Then Natsu looked at her with a weird look on his face.

" Wow, Lucy, I never knew you were greedy. "

" And a freak too! "

BAM BAM

Natsu and Happy passed out when Lucy hit them on their heads with a book she pulled out of nowhere.

" Idiots, from our last mission you destroyed half the village, Natsu, and because of you we didn't get paid! And all because those thiefs had made fun of your hair color! " she yelled angrily.

" Hey, it wasn't my fault, those idiots didn't know the difference between pink and salmon! " Natsu yelled back.

Lucy sweatdropped. " Natsu, your hair color is salmon pink and the only difference is that your hair is a darker shade of pink! "

" No, it's not! " Natsu protested.

" Let's just go before we're late, okay? " Lucy said and they continued walking with Natsu still protesting.

* * *

After about 15 minutes they made it to the house where they were supposed to take care of the owner's dog.

" This is it. " Lucy said. She looked at the job request.

" How long do we have to babysit this dog? " Natsu asked with his arms crossed.

" It says here that the owner is offering 200 000 Jewels to whoever takes care of his dog till 08:00pm. " she read.

" Wow, so much for this? " Happy asked shocked.

" Yeah, I'm surprised too, but come on guys, this is a great job! You know what, after this what do you say I cook you some delicious dinner? " Lucy smiled at them.

" Awe sweet, after that I'm definitely sleeping on Lucy's comfy bed! " Natsu grinned widely and Happy jumped in the air, saying " Aye! "

" I never said you were sleeping in my house. " Lucy glared at them.

That's when they heard the front door opening, they turned around and saw a man in his late thirties.

" Oh, you must be mages from Fairy Tail! " the man said.

Lucy smiled. " That's right, sir. We've come here about the job you requested. " she showed him the paper.

" Aah yes, I'm very thankful for you coming here. My name is Dan. " he shook Lucy's hand. " It's just that usually when I'm at work my wife takes care of Larry, our dog, but yesterday she left, she went out of town to visit her parents for a few days and I'm just worried about leaving Larry alone. "

" Don't worry, sir. We'll take good care of your dog while you are at work! " Lucy said.

" Excellent, then! Oh, here are the keys for the house and good luck! I'm off now! " he said and gave Lucy his keys. " Oh, before I forget, Larry is a very playful dog and loves to run, so make sure he doesn't run away! " with that he left.

" Ookay, so then, I guess we better go inside. " Lucy suggested and Natsu and Happy agreed. They walked inside the house when they saw something coming their way, fast, Lucy quickly moved away but Natsu didn't have time to blink. When he felt a big weight on top of him, he fell on the ground.

" Natsu, are you okay? " Lucy ran outside, worried along with Happy. Then their eyes widened.

Natsu felt dizzy from that fall but then he felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes and when his vision came back, they widened. The thing on top of him only looked at him with its dark brown eyes and a happy look on its face.

" ...is that the dog we're supposed to take care of? " Happy finally said after a few minutes of silence.

" It's so big. " Lucy let out with wide eyes.

" And heavy, but not as heavy as you, Luce. " Natsu said and a vein popped out on Lucy's forehead.

" Why you...! "

The big black Newfoundland then licked Natsu's face, which made Natsu let out a cry and shiver and almost puked with doggy drool on his face. Lucy and Happy bit back from laughing hard.

" Hey, stop, don't do that! " Natsu yelled angrily but the dog only looked at him with the same happy look on its face and its tongue hanging out of his mouth, covered with drool. Some of it fell on Natsu's face.

" Natsu, I think he likes you! " Happy giggled and Natsu glared at him.

" Okay, come on Larry, here boy! " Lucy called out and Larry quickly got off of Natsu(to his relief) and Lucy scratched him behind his ear and the dog leaned its head towards her hand, wagging its tail. Lucy giggled.

Natsu still had some drool on his face and Happy couldn't help but laugh. " Ha ha, very funny. " he muttered.

" Come on, Natsu, let's get you cleaned up. " said Lucy.

* * *

" Okay, Dan left a list of things Larry loves and hates and what we should do for the day. " Lucy read the list. " Let's see, he loves: playing, running, music, lasagna, chewing objects and... " while Lucy was reading the list, Natsu grew bored. He noticed Larry sitting next to him, but didn't pay attention to the dog, until he felt a tug on his scarf and looked down to see the dog pulling at his scarf... and he was pulling hard.

" H-hey, let go! What are you doing?! " Natsu yelled and tried to pull back his scarf, but Larry only growled and didn't let go.

Lucy, when she heard Natsu yelling, looked up and her eyes widened. Larry was pulling hard at Natsu's scarf, while Natsu tried to pull it back without tearing it.

" I said let go, you stupid dog! " Natsu growled and Larry growled louder.

" Natsu, what did you do? " Lucy yelled, standing up.

" Nothing, I was only sitting in my seat, when this dog started pulling at my scarf! " Natsu exclaimed, trying (but failing) to pull back his precious scarf. Happy hid behind Lucy, shaking in fear.

" Well, make him stop! "

" What do you think I've been trying to do for the past 5 minutes?! The stupid dog won't let go! "

" Don't be rude to him! "

The war ended with a final hard pull from Larry, which made Natsu fall down, face first, on the floor.

" Natsu, are you okay?! " Lucy kneeled next to Natsu, concerned for her friend.

Natsu sat up, rubbing his head and groaned. He looked at Lucy and smiled weakly. " Yeah, I'm good. "

Lucy signed in relief and smiled, but her smile faded when she noticed something odd.

" Natsu... where's your scarf? " she asked.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed and looked down and he noticed that his scarf was missing. He slowly looked up with wide and angry eyes at the stupid dog and noticed that in his mouth... was his precious scarf.

" ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, MUT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! " Natsu stood up and was about to use his magic to burn the dog to ashes.

" NATSU, STOP! " Lucy quickly stood in front of Natsu before he could hurt the dog or damage anything. " I'll get your scarf back! Please calm down! " Her gentle look made Natsu's muscles relax but he still had the angry look on his face.

Lucy turned around and walked up to Larry. She smiled and said " Larry, could you please give me the scarf? " To Natsu and Happy's surprise, the dog obeyed and placed the scarf in her opened palms.

" Thank you! " she said and stood up before walking up to Natsu, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. " Here you go! " She gave him his scarf and smiled at him.

" How did you do that? How come he listens to you and not me?! " he complained. He felt something wet and looked down at his scarf in disgust. " Oh great, my scarf's covered in doggy drools! " he then sniffed it and immediately pulled back " And it smells horrible too! "

Lucy only rolled her eyes. " Stop being so childish, I'll wash it when we get back! " she turned around but stopped and looked at him over her shoulder " And try to be nice to him, okay? " with that she left the dragon slayer in the living room. Happy flew towards him and landed on his shoulder.

" What are you gonna do Natsu? " Happy asked. Natsu looked at him and signed.

" I don't know, buddy. But one thing I know is that I don't like this job. "

" Aye. "

* * *

To say it was very tiring and fun to take care of a big, wild dog that loves to play. But this was impossible...

" Ack, don't let him escape, Natsu! "

" Easier said than done! "

" You're doing a good job, guys! "

" SHUT UP, HAPPY! "

" It's just one bath, how bad can it be? " Lucy had wondered before the disaster had started. Let's just say that in the end, Lucy was the one who took a bath. Thankfully, she had brought extra clothes just in case. Natsu didn't need new clothes, he used his fire magic to dry his clothes.

" You know, at first I thought this was a bad idea, me trying to hold the dog still and have its face in front of my face... but in the end I couldn't stop laughing! " he then laughed along with Happy, remembering what happened an hour ago. Lucy was pissed and only rolled her eyes.

" Ha ha, very funny. Now quit laughing, Natsu. "

" But you have to admit it was funny, Luce. "

" No it wasn't! "

* * *

Feeding him was probably the easiest thing they have done. Since Larry loved lasagna, Lucy had found some leftovers, so she gave them to Larry, who happily ate them.

Now it was 5:30pm, since it was summer it was still a bright, but beautiful day, yes... and Natsu, Lucy and Happy, and of course Larry, had all went out for a walk in the park.

" Guys, I'm tired... and hungry. " Happy moaned.

" Why do you complain?! All you have done all day is sit around and eat fish, and you ate one 15 minutes ago! " Lucy yelled. Happy eeped and flew forward.

" Can we go back now? " Natsu asked tiredly, gripping on the leash that was attached to Larry as they walked together.

" We have only been out for 10 minutes. " Lucy reminded him.

" But it feels like forever! " Natsu whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled at him. " Come on, Natsu, only 2 more hours until we finish the job. Plus, I promised you and Happy to cook your favorite food. " Hearing this, Natsu's face changed from tired to excited in a second.

He grinned at Lucy. " Oh yeah, I can't wait! "

" Oh, and Natsu? " he looked at her and said 'yeah?' " I'm really proud of you, you've managed to keep your temper down, even though Larry was annoying you and had stolen your scarf. " she smiled gently at him, but her smile faded and she looked down. " But, I'm sorry for dragging you and Happy into this mess. I thought it was going to be a simple job, just taking care of a small puppy with no trouble. "

Natsu looked at her with a mix of seriosness and genlteness on his face, they both had stopped walking and Larry was sitting in front of them, looking around.

Lucy felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Natsu, seeing his smile made her heart beat a little fast. " Hey, don't say that, at first I thought this job would be boring, but turns out to be quite fun, I mean you, me and Happy, and Larry of course, we were all having fun, despite all the disaster that happened today. Spending time with you is one of my favorite things to do. And I'm very happy to have you in my life, Luce. " he grinned widely with a small blush on his cheeks.

Lucy, with tears in her eyes, smiled brightly and brushed them away, before attacking Natsu in a big hug and buring her head on his chest.

Natsu blushed cherry red but smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her closer to him, enjoying the moment.

Their moment, however, was ruined when they heard Larry barking loudly at something. They pulled back and looked at the dog in confusion.

" Larry, what's wrong, boy? " Lucy asked.

" Wait, where's Happy? " Natsu asked, looking around, trying to find his best friend.

" Um, Natsu...? " Lucy sounded nervous and pointed at something. " Over there. "

Natsu looked up in front of them and saw Happy sitting on top of a big rock about 10 feet away from them with his back facing them, eating fish. Natsu looked at Larry, seeing the dog was barking at Happy, then at the cat, then back at the dog. " Oh crap. "

When he said that, Larry started running after Happy and since Natsu was holding his leash, it dragged him along, which made Natsu scream.

" Natsu! " Lucy yelled.

Happy finally turned around and when he saw Larry running after him, he screamed and immediately started flying away, desperately trying to save himself.

" Oh god, oh god! " Lucy quickly ran after them.

Natsu was gripping tightly on the leash and hanging for dear life. He tried to tell the dog to stop, but the dog didn't listen.

" Damn it! " he cursed and started pulling himself up until he was finally sitting on the dog's back and gripping on his fur. But then realized it was a bad idea...

' Oh no. ' he thought and his motion sickness kicked in.

Somewhere else...

" Damn it, why did Shorty have to buy so many books?! " groaned the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox as he held about 10 books in his arms. He looked left when he heard a cry and saw a flash of blue flying towards him.

" Happy? " he wondered, but the said cat only flew past him as if he was in a rush.

" HELP! " he yelled. Gajeel looked left again when he heard a bark but before he could react, it was too late. The big dog bumped into him hard, which made him fall down on the floor along with the books he was holding, which fell on his head.

" Ow.. what the hell? " he groaned. That's when Levy McGarden left the bookshop and saw Gajeel on the floor along with her books.

" Gajeel, what happened?! " she kneeled next to him, worried about her friend.

" That's what I wanna know. " he muttered.

Levy looked left and saw Lucy running towards them but she then stopped in front of them and put her hands on her knees, she was out of breath.

After she took a deep breath, she said " Hey guys. Have you seen Happy flying by and a big dog with Natsu on its back run by, by any chance? "

Levy shook her head. " No, I was in the bookshop, but when I left I saw Gajeel on the floor with my books. "

" I saw Happy flying by and he looked scared, then I saw something big run by too, but it bumped into me and I fell, but I didn't see Salamander. " but then his eyes widened. " Wait, Salamander was on top of that thing? "

" Yeah and it's a dog, Gajeel. " Lucy said.

" Whatever. "

" What happened Lucy? " Levy asked and Lucy only shook her head.

" I'll explain later. Right now I have to catch up to them and stop them. " she was about to run off.

" Let us help you, plus you look tired. " Levy smiled.

" Wait, whaaat? "

" Gajeel! "

" Okay, okay. " he then signed. " We'll help Bunny Girl. "

Lucy smiled at them. " Thanks guys. "

* * *

' Oh no, I'm almost out of magic, if I stop now, I'll become Larry's dinner! ' cried Happy as he desperately tried to fly away from the dog's wrath. ' Somebody, help me! '

Not far behind them, were Gajeel, Levy and Lucy riding on a Magical Vehicle with Gajeel as the driver.

" Wow, that dog is huge! " said Levy, shocked.

" Gihi, look at Salamander! He looks pathetic! " smirked Gajeel.

" Oh god, this isn't good. His motion sickness kicked in. " Lucy then wondered. " And I thought Happy was a vehicle. "

There were people walking by and in the way, so Happy quickly shouted " Out of the way, please! " and the people quickly made way for Happy, followed by Larry with Natsu on top of him, looking half-dead and finally Gajeel, Levy and Lucy.

As the three got closer to the dog, Lucy looked up and saw Happy slowing down.

' Oh no! ' she panicked.

Happy grew tired and when his wings disappeared, he landed on his paws but when he looked behind him, he screamed and started running towards a shop a few feet away from him.

That's when Lucy yelled " Larry, I command you to STOP! "

Immediately, the dog stopped which made poor Natsu fly forward.

In front of them, the owner of the shop Happy hid behind was finished with placing the last red apple on top of the other apples so it resembled a pyramid. " Aah, perfect! "

That's when the Fire Dragon Slayer crashed into the apples and the apples fell down on the floor. The owner's eyes widened and his mouth hung wide open.

Gajeel stopped the vehicle in front of the shop and they all got out and ran towards Natsu.

" Natsu, are you okay?! " Lucy and Levy pulled him out by his arms. Natsu had an apple in his mouth and spat it out.

Gajeel only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

" Come on, we better take him to a hospital. " Levy said and before they walked away.

" Oh no! You're not going anywhere! Not until you decorate my apples! " the owner yelled angrily. Gajeel turned towards him and glared at him.

" Sorry, pops, but we have better things to do. " with that, they walked away from the man, who was still yelling at them.

After they got into the vehicle and drove away, Lucy explained everything to Levy and Gajeel, which made Gajeel laugh out loud.

" Man, I wish I was there to see it. The mut on top of Salamander licking his face! " he laughed again. " Man, hilarious. "

Levy rolled her eyes and looked at Lucy. " So what do we do now? "

" I don't know, but we have to get back to the house before Dan. " Lucy said, then looked at her watch. " And I only have 15 minutes! " she panicked.

" Hang on then! " Gajeel said and drove faster.

When they made it to the house, Lucy with Natsu, having his right arm wrapped around her shoulders and holding him and Larry got out of the vehicle, Lucy looked at Gajeel and Levy. " Thanks again for helping me, I really appreciate it. " she smiled at them.

" No problem, Bunny Girl. " Gajeel smirked.

" If you ever need anything, Lu, don't hesitate to ask us! " smiled Levy.

Lucy looked down at Happy, who was sleeping on Levy's lap. " Is he going to be alright? "

Levy looked down at the blue cat. " Well, he used all of his magic to fly away from Larry, but he'll be alright. He just needs to rest. "

Lucy signed in relief and the three said bye before Gajeel and Levy drove away.

Lucy unlocked the door and quickly walked in and to the living room and layed Natsu on the couch. She signed and looked at him. Yup, he sure looked half-dead. But also cute...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Natsu groan.

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. " Lucy..? "

Lucy sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. " How are you feeling? " she asked.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and groaned again. " Like crap. " he then looked at her. " What happened? "

Lucy grew nervous. " Well... " she began but was interrupted when the front door opened and Dan walked inside.

" Hello? Larry? " The said dog barked and ran up to his master. Dan smiled and hugged his dog. " Hey buddy, how are ya? " Larry licked his face, which made Dan laugh (and Natsu gag in disgust, which made Lucy elbow him) and wagged its tail.

" I'm happy to see you too, boy! " he then stood up and walked up to Lucy and Natsu. " Well, it seems like you've done a very good job! "

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other then at Dan and nodded. " Yes sir. " They stood up.

Dan smiled widely. " Good then! And here's your reward! And I bet this job was pretty hard for you guys! "

Lucy only shook her head. " Oh no, it was no trouble, right Natsu? " she looked at her best friend hopefully.

Natsu nodded and grinned. " Yup, it was a piece of cake. " he then looked at Lucy and winked at her.

* * *

After they left the house after saying bye to Dan and Larry, who had jumped on top of Natsu and licked his face again, and reported to the guild for the complete job, the two mages walked together, heading for Lucy's house.

After Lucy told Natsu everything that happened when he was unconscious, he said " So that's why my head hurts. " he rubbed the sides of his head with his fingers and groaned. " Poor Happy. " Lucy looked at him and smiled.

" Happy will be alright, he just needs to rest. " Lucy rubbed his arm in comfort and Natsu nodded. " I can give you some painkillers when we arrive. " Natsu only shook his head and grinned.

" Nah, it doesn't hurt much, I'll be okay. " he signed and looked forward. " I'm just glad it's over, I'm sooo tired. "

Lucy giggled. " Don't worry, we're here! " They stopped in front of the door and Lucy looked at Natsu and stared at him with a serious look on her face, like she was in deep thoughts.

Natsu couldn't help but blush and looked away. " U-uh, Luce? You okay? " he stuttered. That's when Lucy did something that made him shut up and his blush to darken. Lucy cupped both his cheeks in her hands and leaned up... and kissed his forehead softly.

After she pulled back, she realized what she did and blushed cherry red. She looked away from him and stuttered " I-I'm sorry, Natsu. I d-didn't know w-what came over m-me! I-I just thought t-that would make you f-feel better. " she looked down, she knew he was looking at her but she was afraid to look at him. She let out a gasp when he grabbed her chin with his hand and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Her dark brown eyes met his obsidian eyes. He looked at her with such kindness, warmth and... love?

" And it did. " he whispered softly before leaning in closing his eyes. Lucy closed her eyes as well and leaned in, wanting his lips to touch hers. But something wasn't right... before their lips could meet, Lucy placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, which made Natsu open his eyes and look at her.

" What's wrong? " he asked feeling confused and a little hurt.

Lucy quickly shook her head and said " Natsu, don't get me wrong, I really want to kiss you... " she blushed when she said that. " But you smell like a dog! " she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Natsu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then he yelled " That stupid dog! When I get my hands on him-! "

" Hey now, let's not get violent. Come on, let's go inside and you'll take a shower while I prepare dinner. " Lucy smiled as the two walked inside her house.

" But Luuuuce, I don't wanna be alone!¬ " he whined, but then smirked. " Let's take a shower together! "

" No way! " Natsu received a punch on the head.

" Ow... "

When they went into the kitchen, they were greeted by a blue cat. " Finally, you came back! What took you so long? " Happy pouted.

" Happy! " Natsu grinned and ran up to hug his best friend.

" Happy? What are you doing here? " Lucy asked shocked. Happy glared playfully at her.

" So mean, Lucy! "

" No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, you had passed out when we stopped Larry. Are you feeling alright? " Happy nodded happily.

" Yup! I was only asleep Lucy, not dead! I remembered that there was going to be fish tonight, so I came here! "

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled. " Of course, you eat nothing but fish. " but then she remembered something. " Hey, how did you get inside my house? "

Happy pointed to the window. " Through the window, of course! You had left it opened! " he simply said.

Lucy signed and shook her head, but smiled. " Okay, I'm just gonna go and make dinner. What do you want for dinner, Natsu? " she asked the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Natsu thought for a moment then shrugged. " As long as there's meat in it, I'll be fine! " he grinned widely.

Lucy laughed and shook her head once again. " Alright then fire breath! " she looked at him with a wide smile and he smiled back and winked at her. Happy was looking between the two, then teased " You loooove each other!¬ "

Lucy blushed and looked down. " Happy, shu- "

" Yeah I do. "

That sentence made Lucy slowly look up at Natsu, who had a huge blush on his cheeks, but also a wide smile. That's when he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled back, Lucy's face was scarlet red, the kiss left her speechless. Happy's mouth was hanging wide open, it almost touched the floor.

Natsu grinned and said " Like I said, I'm very happy to have you in my life, Luce. "

* * *

 **I guess that's the end, I didn't know how to end it, I was having a hard time! So, I hope you liked it, I tried my best, I know I haven't written in a long time and I'm sorry about that, this doesn't mean I'm going to leave my stories incomplete! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, in this story Gajeel doesn't have motion sickness! Again, I'm sorry! So read and review guys!¬**


End file.
